


A Monthly Visit

by theartofimaginaryfriends



Series: Percy Jackson Oneshots [3]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-14
Updated: 2020-07-14
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:48:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25254094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theartofimaginaryfriends/pseuds/theartofimaginaryfriends
Summary: Y/N overworked herself to the point of a fever, Will takes care of her and doesn't leave her side.
Relationships: Will Solace/Reader
Series: Percy Jackson Oneshots [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1829356
Kudos: 14





	A Monthly Visit

Y/N had a terrible immune system. At least once a month, she'd be stuck in the infirmary for a week, under the care of Will Solace. This had been going on since she joined the camp after the Battle of Manhattan. 

Will kept telling her that she needed to take better care of herself, but Y/N never listened. As a Hephaestus kid, her mind was always active with ideas for new inventions and found herself only able to stop working when confined to the bed in the infirmary. "You know, we might as well put your name on it at this point."

"I'll design the plaque right away," Y/N joked with Will, as he placed a cool cloth on her forehead. The reason for her visit this time? She worked herself into a fever, knee-deep into helping her brother Leo build the Argo II. 

"You know," Will chuckled. "I'm beginning to think you're getting sick just to have an excuse to see me."

"What? Psht," she said. "What gave you that idea?"

"Annabeth, actually." The medic answered, a slight blush forming on his cheeks. Y/N wouldn't deny it, she had a crush on him since she arrived at camp. Her terrible immune system had ended up being a blessing in disguise since she struggled to talk to him six months ago. "Your fever should be gone by tomorrow, but you should rest. Let me know if you need anything."

Will started to get up until Y/N stopped him. "I need something."

"Already?" Y/N felt weak and tired, although she would never admit that out loud. She found herself feeling anxious at the thought of being alone. 

"Could you stay with me for a bit?" She pleaded. "At least until dinner."

"Of course," the blonde smiled at her, and sat back down. He watched as Y/N kept fiddling with a small contraption, and took it from her. "I'll stay here, but you really should get some sleep. You'll get back up on your feet faster that way." 

"But what if I want to stay in here longer?" Y/N pouted.

"With your track record, you'll be back here in a month," Will laughed, taking her hand to force her to be still. "Although it would be nice to spend time with you while you're healthy."

Y/N smiled at Will and closed her eyes. Spending time with Will outside of the infirmary was something to look forward to. Maybe it was time to take better care of herself. Then again, it was fun to see Will fuss over her every month. 


End file.
